A Life or Death Decision
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Inuyasha has a decision he needs to make and doesn't have much time to do so. Songfic to Breathe No More by Evanescence InuxKag


**So I heard this song and was like "Omg I need to make another songfic :D" so yea lol. The song is Breathe No More by Evanescence. Yes there is a theme lol. I neither own Inuyasha nor the song but god how I wish I did lol.**

* * *

**A Life or Death Decision**

Kagome ran through the forest, tears blurring her vision and stinging her eyes while branches and bushes scratched her legs and arms. He did it again. The bastard went to her again. After everything she'd done to them, Kagome especially, the stupid ass ran to her without any hesitation like a little lap dog. Kagome reached the nearby lake, the feudal version of Lake Okutama in Tokyo, skidding to a stop on the soft green grass of the bank. She looked out at the lake, overlooking the beauty of the untouched land that looked so different in her own time. She took a slow deep breath of fresh air and looked down at the water as tears continued to fill her eyes.

She saw her reflection rippling in the dark blue water, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying. As she looked down at her face she got angrier, seeing the resemblance she had to Kikyo. She screamed out her rage and slapped the water, distorting the image of her face in its glasslike surface. Her scream echoed a few times before fading away and she heard the crunch of footsteps behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She stubbornly looked down at her hands, the tears rolling down her cheeks and landing softly on the backs of them.

"Kagome?" Kagome shut her eyes tighter and gritted her teeth against the rough yet beautiful sound of his voice saying her name. "Kagome, I- I'm sorry. I needed her help. What was I supposed to do?"

Inuyasha moved toward the hunched form of his best friend. As he closed the ten feet of distance between them he could smell her salty tears. He reached out a hand to touch her but stopped himself. He'd had a good reason to go and he knew he messed up by not saying anything but this time it seemed to be much worse. They'd been battling Naraku for over a year and he'd seen Kikyo many times since her resurrection, running off to talk with her. He didn't understand why Kagome was still so angry about it especially since she'd be happy to know what had happened this time.

"Kagome? Kagome, please say something!" He couldn't handle the horribly loud silence of her anger. She'd never ignored him like this before. She always told him off and sat him before running off to her home and coming back a few days later acting like nothing had happened.

Kagome sighed and looked up from her hands. "_I've been looking in the mirror for so long that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_."

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through the water as Inuyasha sat down near her. "_All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me too sharp to put back together, too small to matter but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her…_" She stopped a moment and pulled her hand back, rubbing her right wrist with her thumb. "_…and I bleed. I bleed and I breathe, I breathe no more._"

Inuyasha could hear the pain in her voice and watched her closely. Kagome lifted her head and looked up at the sky. "_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well._" Her eyes cut to Inuyasha, meeting his golden orbs with her own blue. Her normally cheerful bright blue eyes were dark and sad, showing the turmoil inside of her. "_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._" Tears welled up again and spilled unheeded down her cheeks. "_Lie to me! Convince me that I've been sick forever… and all of this will make sense when I get better!_"

Kagome sensed the Sacred Jewel along with the piece of her soul that had stayed in Kikyo's body to animate it. She slowly stood up and turned around to see her rival standing less than twenty feet from her, watching silently with her Soul Collectors slowly slithering around her body in mid-air. "_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection._" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who also stood up, looking between Kagome and Kikyo. "_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love!_"

Kagome collapsed to the ground, sinking her nails into the grass. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart. "_So I bleed. I bleed and I breathe, I breathe…_ _no!_" Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome and put his arms around her. "_Bleed! I bleed and I breathe.. I breathe… I breathe…._" Kagome started having trouble breathing and let Inuyasha take all of her body weight. Moments later her body went limp and Inuyasha had to hold her up.

He felt tears well in his own eyes and looked up at Kikyo who'd come closer. "Please Kikyo, help her! She's dying! I can hear her pulse slowing!"

"Are you sure about your decision, Inuyasha? Once done it can never be undone." Kikyo's regal voice was loud in the silence.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and nodded once firmly. He knew what he needed to do and it was about time he did it. Without a word Kikyo moved gracefully toward Kagome, kneeling down next to the dying girl. She grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her into a tight hug as the Soul Collectors sped around the two women.

Kikyo closed her eyes and whispered softly "_I breathe no more._"

A white light built up around them and blinded Inuyasha. By the time his eyes adjusted and his sight returned to normal the light was gone and so were the Soul Collectors and Kikyo. The only things left were Kagome and a pile of dust. Inuyasha moved to Kagome's side and lifted her into a sitting position, taking her meager weight. "Kagome?" he asked softly, caressing the side of her face with the back of his fingers. She wasn't breathing and her heartbeats were barely audible. Suddenly her body wrenched up and she sucked in a huge gulp of air and fell back against Inuyasha. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Her voice was so soft he could hardly hear her even with his demon ears.

He bit back a sob and hugged her tight. "Kikyo saved you Kagome."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She looked around, seeing nothing but the dust pile next to them. "Where is she?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked at the pile of Kikyo's remains without answering. Kagome looked back at him and followed his gaze to the pile, putting the two together quite quickly for someone having almost died. "She sacrificed herself?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She's gone."

"But why?" Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes, trying to find the answer.

He touched his forehead to hers and whispered softly, "I've made my decision."


End file.
